Timeout
by donsgirl
Summary: Don versucht sich an einer Liebeserklärung


**Timeout**

Autor: Don´sgirl

Haupt-Charaktere: Charlie, Don

Handlungsplot: Don versucht sich an einer Liebeserklärung

Spoilerstand: ich denke nicht, dass man durch das Lesen dieser Story in irgendeiner Weise gespoilert wird, da alles rein fiktiv ist und ich mich an keine Episode anlehne, was die Handlung betrifft.

Rating: R-16

Pairing: Don/Charlie

Warnings: Inzest

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, ich habe demzufolge keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.

Status: Beendet. Da die FF recht groß ausgefallen ist, muss ich sie in mehreren Teilen on stellen.

Kommentar: Dies ist mein erster Versuch zu "Numb3rs" im Genre Slash etwas zu schreiben. Entsprechend bitte ich um Nachsicht und ich bin mir auch im Klaren darüber, dass all das Überarbeitung bzw. Verbesserung bedarf. Für etwaige Rechtschreib- und Zeichensetzungsfehler, bitte ich um Entschuldigung. Wer mit all dem kein Problem hat, könnte das Lesen dieser Story überleben.

Last Update: 02.01.06

Die beiden Eppessöhne trafen fast zeitgleich am familiären Hauptsitz ein. Don stieg gerade aus seinem Wagen aus als Charlie mit seinem Bike die Auffahrt hoch gefahren kam.

Charlie war im ersten Moment so verwundert darüber seinen älteren Bruder zu sehen, dass er fast vergessen hätte, dass er diesen seit mehr als zwei Wochen nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dementsprechend änderte sich seine Laune schlagartig, als ihm dieses Wissen wieder in den Sinn kam.

"Wo zum Teufel warst du die letzten Wochen? Du scheinst es ja nicht für nötig zu befinden, dich mal bei mir zu melden, oder sehe ich das falsch? Und was ist auf deiner Arbeit los? Brauchst du meine Hilfe nicht mehr? Bei Dad kannst du dich melden, aber vielleicht mal eine halbe Stunde hier auf mich zu warten das ist wohl auch schon zu viel verlangt, wie? Vor allem, wenn Dad dir schon sagt, dass ich auf dem Weg nach Hause bin; was soll denn der Mist?" Charlie hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass es ihm sichtlich schwer fiel, nicht noch einmal seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Auffordernd schaute man seinen älteren Bruder an und wartet ungeduldig auf eine Antwort oder zumindest auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Don sah seinen kleinen Bruder nur völlig erschöpft an, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, zückte seine Autoschlüssel und ging wieder in Richtung seines Wagens.

Charlie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was zum Geier soll denn das nun schon wieder werden. i_Er ist doch mit mir zusammen gerade eingetroffen._ /i"Hey, halt Moment mal, wo willst du denn jetzt schon wieder hin? Du bist doch gerade erst angekommen!"

Don stoppte vor der Wagentür, drehte sich zu Charlie und packte ihn etwas unsanft an den Schultern. "Charlie, ich bin nicht hergekommen um mich mit dir hier vor der Haustür zu streiten. Ich wollte einfach nur ein bisschen Ruhe haben und meinen, doch ausnahmsweise, frühen Feierabend genießen. Der letzte Fall hat verdammt an meinen Nerven gezerrt. Tu du das bitte nicht auch noch, okay?"

Charlie wusste nicht so recht, ob er Don glauben sollte; wenn der Fall so aufwendig gewesen ist, warum hatte er ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten, wie sonst auch! "Ich...ich wollte," Charlie brach mitten im Satz ab, um noch einmal neu zu beginnen. "Don, es tut mir leid. Es ist nur, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, dass ist alles. Kommst du nun mit rein?" Mit einem verschämten Lächeln schaute er Don an. Das Letzte, was Charlie jetzt wollte, ist, dass Don wieder ging. Er war froh, dass er seinen Bruder wieder um sich hatte, nach so langer Zeit. Eigentlich hätte er ihm sagen wollen, wie sehr er seinen großen Bruder vermisst hat, aber diesen Satz brachte Charlie nicht über seine Lippen.

"Wo ist Dad?" erkundigte sich Don bei dem Jüngeren und steuerte dabei zielsicher auf die Küche und den Kühlschrank zu. "Ich weiß nicht genau, kann sein, dass er bei seinem Buchclub ist," gab Charlie etwas unsicher wieder. Don wühlte unterdessen im Kühlschrank rum und wurde schließlich fündig. Ein wohlverdientes Feierabendbier und eine heiße Dusche, das waren jetzt erst mal die wichtigsten Prioritäten für ihn. Als Charlie plötzlich hinter ihm auftauchte. "Aber eine Erklärung hätte ich schon noch ganz gerne, was deine Abwesendheit anbelangt. Ich will wissen, warum du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet hast oder dich mal hast blicken lassen. Das ist ja das Mindeste, oder?" Er schaute seinen Bruder mit seinem Hundeblick an und erhoffte sich dadurch wenigstens eine Reaktion von ihm.

"Charlie, bitte, lass mich wenigstens erst mal duschen gehen, danach geht es mir mit Sicherheit besser und anschließend können wir reden, versprochen." Wenn Charlie eins wusste, dann dass er sich auf das Versprechen von Don verlassen kann und es bedeutete ihm viel, dass Don mit ihm noch reden würde. Auch Charlie holte sich etwas zu trinken und beobachte währenddessen, dass Don sich auf den Weg nach oben machte um zu duschen.

Don wusste eigentlich gar nicht so genau, wo er, mit dem was er Charlie sagen wollte, anfangen soll. Es gingen ihm tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf, während der ausgiebigen heißen Dusche. Er überlegte sich immer wieder neue Anfänge und verwarf diese auch gleich wieder. Je mehr Don darüber nachdachte, desto unbehaglicher fühlte er sich bei dem, was er vorhatte.

In den vergangenen zwei Wochen hatte Don viel Zeit über die Beziehung zwischen ihm und Charlie nach zu denken und egal, wie er es auch drehte und wendete er kam immer wieder auf das gleiche Ergebnis. Er empfindet für Charlie mehr als nur die üblichen Geschwistergefühle. Er wollte mehr für Charlie sein als nur sein großer Bruder. Das stand für Don fest, nur wie sollte er dies seinem jüngeren Bruder begreiflich machen? Würde dieser es überhaupt verstehen, oder sich letztlich von ihm abwenden und nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen?

Es waren so viele offene Frage, auf die Don bisher noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte und auch keine finden würde, wenn er nicht wenigstens versuchen würde, Charlie die Situation zu erklären. Auch immer wissend, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass er vielleicht seinen kleinen Bruder für immer verlieren könnte.

Don war sich nicht sicher, ob die Dusche wirklich erfrischend war. Er war zermürbter als zuvor und sein Kopf schmerzte ihm von den vielen Fragen und Gedanken, die er hatte. Nein, die Dusche erbrachte nicht die gewünschte Erholung und Entspannung, sie verfehlte ihr Ziel um Meilen.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl machte man sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Insgeheim hegte Don die Hoffnung, dass Charlie vielleicht mal wieder in seinem Schuppen verschwunden war und gedankenverloren an einer Lösung zu einer, für ihn wahrscheinlich völlig unverständlichen Gleichung rum rechnete. Aber man kannte seinen kleinen Bruder nur all zu gut und wusste, dass dieser unten im Wohnzimmer auf ihn warten würde.

Don stand unschlüssig auf der letzten Stufe der Treppe und beobachtete seinen Bruder, wie er verkrampft versuchte sich in eine Zeitschrift rein zu lesen, aber mit den Gedanken definitiv nicht bei diesem Thema war.

Für Charlie schien es eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben bis Don vom Duschen wiederkam. "Und? Fühlst du dich besser?" Noch während die Frage gestellt wurde, packte man die Zeitschrift wieder weg um sich nun mit voller Aufmerksamkeit mit seinem Gegenüber zu befassen.

Ein unverständliches Murmeln kam von der Treppe, welches auch gleich geradewegs in Richtung Küche verschwand. "Ich fasse das als ein 'ja' auf." Kam von Charlie, der sich nicht sicher war, was er tatsächlich gehört hatte und interpretierte nun seine eigene Antwort in das unverständliche Gemurmel rein. Don kam aus der Küche zurück, mit dem Bier das er schon vor dem Duschen hätte trinken wollen und musste feststellen, dass dieses inzwischen Raumtemperatur erreicht hatte.

Nicht wissend, wohin mit sich selbst, stand man nun etwas verloren im Wohnzimmer und schaute direkt in zwei dunkelbraune Augen, die vereinzelt von ein paar schwarzen Locken verdeckt wurden. Allein dieser Anblick von Charlie reichte aus um Dons komplette Gefühlswelt völlig durcheinander zu bringen.

Schließlich war es Charlie, der das Wort ergriff. "So und nun erklär mir doch mal bitte, weswegen du dich nicht hast bei mir blicken lassen. Hab´ ich dir was getan? Oder hab´ ich dich verärgert? Irgendwas muss es ja sein, oder?" Es war Verzweiflung, die sich bei Charlie langsam ausbreitete; er wollte wissen, was los ist, aber er bemerkte auch, dass es Don offenbar schwer fiel darüber zu reden.

Er sah seinen Bruder an und sah einen von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung ausgelaugten FBI-Agent vor sich. "Charlie, weißt du, das Ganze ist nicht einfach in zwei Sätzen erklärt und ich weiß auch gar nicht wirklich, wo ich anfangen soll."

Don war nicht im Stande seinem Bruder direkt in die Augen zu blicken. "Dann fang´ doch einfach von vorne an. Zum Beispiel vor zwei Wochen. Was war das für ein Fall, der dich davon abgehalten hat, dich bei mir zu melden?" Es brannte Charlie auf der Seele, er wollte es unbedingt wissen. Seitdem Don wieder zurück in L.A. ist, war kaum ein Tag vergangen an dem sich die Beiden nicht gesehen hatten. Er hatte Angst, dass so etwas wie in den vergangenen Wochen sich wiederholen würde oder ab sofort zum Alltäglichen gehören könnte. Und dies wollte Charles unter gar keinen Umständen.

Don war es leid, Charlie zu belügen und ihm weismachen zu wollen, dass es ein schwieriger Fall gewesen sein soll, der ihn zwei Wochen lang von Charlie fern gehalten hatte. Er entschied sich dafür, Charlie nicht länger zu belügen. Er trat einen Schritt näher an Charlie heran und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. "Es war kein Fall, Charlie. Du warst es, der mich davon abgehalten hat." Er machte eine kurze Pause und wollte gerade weiter erklären, als Charlie ihm ins Wort schnitt. "Wie bitte? Was habe ich dir denn getan?" Fragte dieser verletzt und konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was er da von seinem Bruder hörte. "Charlie... lass es mich erklären, bitte, ja? Ich brauchte einfach Zeit zum Nachdenken. Es tut mir leid, dass ich..."

"Zeit zum Nachdenken, über was?" unterbrach ihn Charlie schroff.

"Um über uns nachzudenken, Charlie, über unsere Beziehung zueinander." Charlie wollte erneut dazwischen funken, aber Don ließ ihn diesmal nicht zu Wort kommen, sondern sprach weiter. "Mir ist dabei einiges klar geworden. Es kann gut sein, dass das, was du jetzt hören wirst, dir vielleicht nicht gefallen wird, aber ich bitte dich, mich wenigsten anzuhören."

In Charlies Kopf schwirrten mitten mal Millionen von Gedanken und Gründe; was wollte Don von ihm oder was wollte er nicht? Diese Fragen drängten sich sofort auf die ersten Positionen in seinen Gedanken.

Es fiel Don von Minute zu Minute schwerer überhaupt noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Der Schmerz in seinem Kopf glich dem eines Presslufthammers und eine Aussicht auf Besserung war nicht in Sicht. Er wurde mitten mal von der Sehnsucht gepackt, Charlie in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm durch seine Locken zu fahren und ihm zu sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war und er immer für ihn da sein wird. Aber angesichts der momentanen Situation, wäre dies sicherlich nicht die beste Entscheidung gewesen. Don versuchte sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, versuchte, die inzwischen penetranten Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren und suchte nach den richtigen Worten für Charlie.

"Es ist jetzt nicht so, wie du denkst." Zum erst Mal, seit dieses Gespräch begonnen hatte, schaffte es Don, seinem Bruder direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick und spürte, dass es dem älteren Bruder immer schlechter ging bei dem, was er sagen wollte. Don seinerseits konnte dem Anblick des Jüngeren nicht standhalten und wich ihm aus. Charlie rückte daraufhin ein Stück näher an seinen großen Bruder ran, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und drehte seinen Kopf in Dons Richtung, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Mit sanft beruhigendem, aber auch mit besorgtem Ton sprach Charlie ihn an: "Don, egal was es ist und um was es sich auch handelt, du kannst es mir sagen."

Das war zu viel für den normalerweise nervenstarken FBI-Agent. Es brachte ihn endgültig um den Verstand, dass der dunkelhaarige Lockenkopf sich nun auch noch genau vor seinem Gesicht positioniert hatte und ihn eindringlich anvisierte. Don sah vom Boden hoch und erblickte die dunkelbraunen Augen und die dazugehörigen schwarzen Locken, die sanft das Gesicht des Jüngeren umspielten.

Es war Don nicht mehr möglich, seine Gefühle und Sehnsüchte zu kontrollieren. Er ließ ihnen freien Lauf, überwand die kurze Distanz zwischen ihm und Charlie und küsste diesen kurz, aber zärtlich. Es war für ihn die Erfüllung eines lang ersehnten Traumes, der nun greifbare Realität geworden war.

Was jetzt folgte, war alles, nur nicht das, was Don in unzähligen Szenarien in seinen Gedanken durchgespielt und erwartet hatte. Er hat mit vielem gerechnet, so zum Beispiel damit, dass Charlie aufspringen, ihn anbrüllen und ihn fragen würde, was mit ihm los sei und ob er noch ganz bei Trost sei. Dass Charlie völlig verstört, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, den Rückzug in seine Zahlen antreten würde, in seinem Schuppen. Oder, was Dons größter Albtraum gewesen war, dass Charlie ihn aus dem Haus geschmissen hätte und mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben wollte. Aber nichts von allem dem passierte. Man blieb gelassen neben seinem älteren Bruder sitzen, fixierte ihn, überlegte einen Moment und fragte schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme: "War es das, was du mir sagen wolltest?"

Don war verwirrt, aber zugleich auch unendlich erleichtert, dass er diesen Schritt gemacht hatte und Charlie immer noch neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß. "Charlie, ich...ja, das habe ich dir die ganze Zeit sagen wollen. Ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich dir das sagen sollte, deswegen brauchte ich ein Timeout. Ich war mir einfach nicht sicher, mit dem, was ich für dich empfinde."

Man spürte immer noch die Anspannung des Anderen, bemerkte aber auch eine gewisse Erleichterung. "Und? Bist du dir nun sicher, was du für mich fühlst? Weil, wenn es nicht so ist, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen." Sagte Charlie in einem Ton, der keine Widerworte duldete. Don zuckte augenblicklich zusammen, verlor schlagartig sämtliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht und brachte nur ein gequältes: "Wie?" hervor. Sollte sein größter Albtraum nun doch noch bittere Wirklichkeit werden?

Charlie ließ seinen Bruder noch einige Augenblicke im Ungewissen, bevor er mit einem breiten Grinsen Don aus jenem schrecklichen Albtraum befreite. "Don, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dich ein zweites Mal verlieren will?"

Die Hand vom Jüngeren wanderte zum Nacken von Don, seinen Kopf leicht an die Stirn von ihm gelegt und die andere Hand auf dessen Knie, war es diesmal Charlie, der die brüderliche Distanz durchbrach und Don küsste. Es war ein langer Kuss voll intensiver Zärtlichkeit.

Zärtlicher als zuvor der erste, der nach Charlies Ermessen viel zu kurz ausgefallen war.

"Und? Du hast mir meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet? Was fühlst du für mich?"

"Charlie, das ist ja genau der Punkt. Ich empfinde so viel für dich, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich dir das erklären soll." Er machte eine kurze Pause, atmete einmal tief ein und wieder aus, ganz beiläufig stellte er fest, dass die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf langsam begannen abzuklingen und fuhr fort: "Charlie, ich...-...ich..." Don kam ins stocken, überlegte noch einmal und setze erneut zu einer Antwort an. "Ich liebe dich, Charlie! Ich will morgens neben dir im Bett aufwachen und dich in meine Arme nehmen können, ich will mit dir beim fernsehen kuscheln und dir stundenlang durch deine Locken wuscheln."

Es war vollbracht. Don hatte es endlich geschafft, dass in Worte auszudrücken, was ihm seit geraumer Zeit auf der Seele lastete und er war froh, dass es endlich über seine Lippen kam. Obwohl er immer noch über die Reaktion seines kleinen Bruders verwundert war, entschied sich Don erst mal dafür nicht nachzufragen, warum dieser es so gelassen aufgenommen hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort bald kennen würde. Wenn er sie nicht eigentlich schon lange vorher gekannt hat und bisher nur nicht darauf reagiert hatte.

**Finished**


End file.
